


Don't Make Me Pull Out My Books: The Vlog Series

by language_escapes



Series: Holmesian Meta [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Meta, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes
Summary: A series of meta-focused vlogs I made during the first season of Elementary, posted on AO3 for the first time.





	1. Introduction




	2. Elementary, "Elementary", and Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of the term "elementary" and it's relation to canon.


	3. All About Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (incredibly long winded) look at the role of Watson in canon and in Elementary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long. Maybe strip out the video and make this into a podcast instead? My face is not necessary to this process.


	4. Holmes and the Concept of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.


	5. Can Holmes Be Kind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telling look at Holmes and moments in canon where he's a little nicer than we've come to think of him.


	6. A Very Special Episode: Elementary and the Procedural Format

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fly through the entire canon and examine the structure of the stories.


	7. Holmes' Attitude Towards The Wealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks at Holmes and his more privileged clients.


	8. Did Holmes Make Mistakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Holmes be *gasp* wrong?


	9. The Physicality of Sherlock Holmes: OMGWTF Holmes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long series of individual videos exploring how Holmes is described as moving in canon.


	10. The Physicality of Sherlock Holmes: Sudden Bursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bursts of energy!


	11. The Physicality of Sherlock Holmes: The Energy




	12. The Physicality of Sherlock Holmes: Holmes' Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A focused look on how Holmes uses his hands.


	13. The Physicality of Sherlock Holmes: The Dual Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sides of Holmes.


	14. Irene Adler and Professor Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the end of season one.


End file.
